The present invention relates to truss structures, such as are used in the building industry as supporting elements for floors, roofs, platforms, bridge decks, columns and walls, and for building various prefabricated constructions, e.g., bridges, scaffolding, ladders, storage structures, electric poles, and antenna structures, and the like. Trusses are used also as part of marine structures including ships rafts and oil drilling platforms, in vehicles, aircraft, and space industries for various structural elements. Of special interest are constructions to be used for building large structures in outer space, on the moon, or other planets.
The conventional truss comprises a pair of spaced, usually but not necessarily parallel, longitudinally-extending bars, and a plurality of transversely-extending, or diagonal, bars joined at longitudinally-spaced points to the pair of longitudinally-extending bars. In the conventional truss structure, all of the above bars occupy the same plane. The truss structure may be made of any suitable material, such as steel, wood, plastic, or concrete.